


blink if you love me

by kythen



Series: SASO2017 Bonus Round Fills [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, SASO2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 12:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kythen/pseuds/kythen
Summary: Daichi notices something about Kuroo when they kiss.





	blink if you love me

**Author's Note:**

> > _Square: blink_

Kuroo blinks and Daichi feels his eyelashes, feather-soft and light, brush against his skin.  
  
Daichi leans back, breaking their kiss but keeping his hands looped around Kuroo's neck to anchor him in place. Kuroo's hands are nestled in his back pockets, keeping Daichi's butt warm, or rather, keeping warm with Daichi's butt.  
  
Kuroo nudges him, leaning down for another kiss, and Daichi stops him with a question, "Why do you keep blinking while we kiss?"  
  
Kuroo blinks again as he processes Daichi's question and says, "I do not."  
  
"You do." Daichi pokes him in the chest with a finger. "Are you keeping your eyes open while we kiss?"  
  
"Am not."  
  
Daichi narrows his eyes at Kuroo, unconvinced, and Kuroo blinks back at him, the very picture of innocence.  
  
"Come on, Daichi," Kuroo tightens his grip on Daichi to bring him in closer, "as much as I would like to kiss you all day, you have to go soon, don't you?"  
  
That line of argument sounds very persuasive and Daichi does want to get back to kissing Kuroo so he relents, cupping the back of Kuroo's neck to pull him down for another kiss. As usual, when their lips meet, Daichi finds his eyes sliding shut as he concentrates on the sensations inside his mouth. Kuroo tugs on his bottom lip with his teeth teasingly before following it up with his tongue and Daichi opens his eyes a crack to observe Kuroo.  
  
It is disorientating at first, seeing Kuroo's face this close to his, and it takes Daichi a while to notice that Kuroo's eyes _are_ open, barely more than slits as he watches Daichi from under his lashes. Daichi cups the side of Kuroo's face as he sighs into the kiss and brushes a corner of Kuroo's eye with his thumb.  
  
"Your eyes were open," Daichi says accusingly when they break away again.  
  
"They weren't?" Kuroo tries.  
  
"I saw you." Daichi takes hold of Kuroo's face in his hands, brushing the corner of his eye with his thumb.  
  
"Why were _you_ keeping your eyes open while we kissed?" Kuroo asks him with a smirk and Daichi squashes his cheeks between his palms. "Okay, okay, _ow_ , Daichi!"  
  
Kuroo rubs at his cheeks as Daichi lets go of him, his face reddening. "I like watching you when we kiss," he admits. "Is that weird?"  
  
Daichi shakes his head. "No, not really. Maybe a bit?"  
  
Kuroo scowls. "See?"  
  
"I mean, it doesn't change anything," Daichi says. "I keep my eyes closed so I just wanted to know why you keep yours open. It's not weird. Sorry." He leans up to peck Kuroo on the lips.  
  
"Mm, do that again." Kuroo's scowl fades into a pleased smile and Daichi cradles his jaw in his hands as he kisses him on the mouth.  
  
Kuroo's eyes are open again when Daichi checks, barely noticeable when he keeps them slitted, his eyelashes drawing a dark line over them. They flutter a bit when Daichi slides his tongue into Kuroo's mouth, a pink flush dusting Kuroo's cheekbones when Daichi pushes his groin against his, and Daichi thinks he gets why Kuroo might want to keep his eyes open while they kiss.  
  
"Not weird?" Kuroo asks as he pulls away briefly, still close enough that Daichi feels his words against his lips.  
  
"Not weird," Daichi assures him and tugs him back down.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Find me here: [tumblr](http://kythen.tumblr.com) / [twitter](http://twitter.com/catcrowcalls)


End file.
